


Kitties (The Consequences Remix)

by Isis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Innuendo, Just Add Kittens, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: Seeing Minerva surrounded by kittens, Albus remembered the first time they had kissed.





	Kitties (The Consequences Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kitties](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398637) by Jestana. 



> Written for Remix the Drabble round 7.

Seeing Minerva surrounded by kittens, Albus remembered the first time they had kissed. She'd been playing with kittens then, too. They'd relaxed in the sun, and fallen asleep, and when he woke he had kissed her.

And then he'd declared his love for her, and she had for him, and they had done more than just kiss.

Minerva was playing with kittens again, but they were different kittens. Smaller. Younger. One was white and ginger, and looked vaguely – unsettlingly – familiar.

She was an Animagus, and her form….

He looked at Minerva, and at the kitten, and counted backward…and wondered.


End file.
